Adverbios
by Core chocolate
Summary: Podría... Es lo que piensa, mientras se detiene en la puerta de la habitación, con el pomo de la puerta sujetado. Seras se ha adelantado y la espera al final del pasillo. Porque en su mente la misma frase se repite insistentemente como una oración, como una letanía llena de fervor... Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing.
1. Cantidad

Hellsing no me pertenece, sino a Kouta Hirano. Este fic, hecho sólo por "diversión", participa en el Reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing.

Ahora a lo que me truje: no tengo idea de lo que hice, como siempre, pero aquí está. Siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que escribí algo y, de hecho, esto aún no está terminado, pero la ansiedad y mi lentitud me ponen mal, así que ya publico el primer capítulo, porque creo que habrá otros dos más, pero no aseguro nada (por eso lo pongo en la categoría de completo). De un tiempo para acá me ha llamado mucho la atención la pareja Heinkel-Seras, pero no he encontrado mucho sobre ellas (para mí, Heinkel es mujer), por eso hice esto. Se supone que este fic corresponde al reto número 3 (un limón); en todo caso, se trata de un limón muy implícito, de esos que casi no tienen jugo, pero espero que tenga sabor.

Si mi ansiedad y pereza me lo permiten, "pronto" subiré lo que resta. Todo lo que se narra es desde la perspectiva de Heinkel; se trata de pensamientos o imágenes que, sin un sentido aparente, van hilvanando poco a poco esa situación. Como sea, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

* * *

 _ **Adverbios**_

.

 **Cantidad**

Espera en la oscuridad de ese callejón, espera pacientemente, porque no tiene caso la ansiedad, ya no. Sostiene un cigarrillo entre los labios, pero no fuma, deja que el tabaco se consuma con lentitud y el humo se escape con la brisa. Es una noche fresca de primavera, hay algunas nubes en el cielo, pero no las suficientes para que llueva. Alza los ojos cuando ve un rayo alumbrar débilmente las nubosidades, sonríe con ironía y tira lo que queda del cigarro al suelo. Ya llega...

...

Casi podría amarla, más allá de lo que es: de su figura insinuante; de la sonrisa asesina e inocente que se forma en sus labios de manera imperceptible para el resto del mundo; de su voz tersa gimiendo cuando sus cuerpos se encuentran furiosos y anhelantes. Casi podría amarla, a ella y no sólo su piel suave y fría, su carne firme, sus pliegues arriesgados y sus curvas serpenteantes... Sí, tan dañina como la serpiente; tan peligrosa como el pecado original, pero, al mismo tiempo, tan grata y hermosa como la amada sulamita...

...

 _"¡Qué hermosa eres, amada mía, qué hermosa eres!_

 _¡Me has robado el corazón_  
 _con una sola de tus miradas,_  
 _con una sola vuelta de tus collares!_  
 _¡Qué hermosos son tus amores,_  
 _hermana mía, novia mía!_  
 _Tus amores son más deliciosos que el vino,_  
 _y el aroma de tus perfumes,_  
 _mejor que todos los ungüentos."_

...

Pero sus ojos son también tizones de las llamas del infierno, su boca contiene los más malignos venenos y su piel es una extensión de la mano de Satanás. Es un lobo inclemente y feroz envuelto en la piel de un cordero... Un monstruo sin alma... Como ella, porque se parecen tanto que es imposible no odiarla. Sin embargo, casi podría amarla con arrebato, con sinceridad, como si sus vidas fueran normales y ellas no fueran enemigas. Casi podría amarla y eso la enfurece y reconforta.

Entonces lo recuerda a él y su rivalidad con aquel monstruo, con el viejo vampiro, y no puede evitar comparar ambas situaciones. Pero no es lo mismo: tal vez ellas sean sus sucesoras, pero no son iguales... No lo son. La draculina no ha vivido mucho su nueva "vida" y ella no ha "muerto" tantas veces en su nueva existencia; no hay ese "piadoso" afán de proporcionar un gran final a su adversario; no existe ese respeto camuflado de desprecio... En su caso, se trata de deseo que se cubre de odio y una débil repulsión, tan débil que podría ser falsa.

...

Esa noche se encuentran. Sus ansias son palpables, tan evidentes en el brillo de sus ojos, tanto que al cerrar la puerta de la habitación lo primero que hacen es lanzarse una contra la otra, como si quisieran acabarse, destruirse, _amarse_ con toda la fuerza de la que son capaces.

Ella ataca la boca de la draculina y, como si bebiera un elixir letal, siente que su fortaleza se va poco a poco; sin embargo, no flaquea, no está dispuesta a hacerlo... nunca, o eso cree, pues algo se lo sugiere en su interior: una voz, la voz del demonio que toma forma en el cuerpo de una vampiresa... Esa mujer fatal, de un encanto irresistible y devastador... La odia tanto que desearía que desapareciera... entre sus brazos, y devorar cada centímetro de su piel, destrozar pedazo a pedazo todo su cuerpo, pero antes hacerla agonizar, retorcerse de dolor y placer.

La odia tanto que casi podría amarla...

Se separan por un breve instante, para que esa que necesita el aire para vivir respire de nuevo, pero pronto vuelven a unir sus bocas. Sus dientes chocan por el impulso que han ejercido al juntarse, mas no les importa. Una dócil inclemencia, contradicción pura, ha caracterizado sus encuentros, desde el primero hasta el último, y hay algo que les dice que tal vez siempre será así: un sentimiento oculto, que se niegan a nombrar; no obstante, saben que es ese mismo que les provoca sentirse libres y prisioneras, cuando están lejos una de la otra.

Heinkel se detiene de repente y aparta a Seras colocando con cuidado sus manos en el rostro de la antaño policía. La observa con atención, como si buscara algo en su semblante, pero solamente ve sus mejillas coloreadas de un leve carmín, un destello intenso en esos ojos de fuego y sus labios rojos, hinchados y trémulos que en silencio reclaman los suyos. Es tan bella que casi podría amarla...

La chica policía se acerca nuevamente, con cuidado también, y le da un beso suave, tan suave y dulce que ese calor, bien conocido y aborrecido por la Iscariote, surge otra vez en su pecho y le provoca responder esa caricia. Pero ella no es delicada, no puede permitírselo, por eso vuelve a tomar a Seras entre sus brazos, para estrecharla fuerte, como si nunca quisiera alejarse de ella, mientras los besos se hacen más y más intensos y el contacto de sus cuerpos incrementa. Luego de eso, todo es como cada vez, como cada noche clandestina.

Y cuando se han saciado de sus desnudeces, cuando ya han saboreado todo lo que el cuerpo de cada una puede dar a la otra, caen exhaustas en la cama, conscientes de que, aunque se empeñen en negar toda posibilidad, esa no será la última vez que estén juntas. Mientras se recuperan y la agitación pasa, afuera comienza una lluvia desganada que apenas hace ruido al caer en el pavimento.

\- Eres muy débil para ser un monstruo - Heinkel susurra.

\- Tú también - Seras responde al tiempo que voltea a verla, pero ella no se molesta, porque la sirviente de Hellsing dice la verdad.

Heinkel calla unos segundos antes de devolver la mirada, esa que ambas se dan siempre, aunque en los ojos de la draculina se ve más sincera: una mirada de alegría satisfecha. - Es hora de irse - dice y se incorpora, dándole la espalda a la otra. Entonces Seras sonríe, por inercia o por convicción, pero siente la necesidad de hacerlo, tal vez para romper la seriedad del momento o desviar la atención de lo que les pesa tanto y no se atreven a admitir en voz alta, aunque sus actos las delaten silenciosamente.

...

Después de todo, pertenece a un grupo que lleva el nombre de un traidor. ¿Qué más da hacer lo que hace? Su alma ya estaba condenada mucho antes de eso y por cosas peores. Pero eso es diferente. No es como cuando jala el gatillo de su arma, para ejecutar a un monstruo, o a un impío... Es distinto... Se pregunta si el Diablo tiene algo que ver en eso, pero al punto se responde que es una ingenuidad pensar así, pues el infierno y el demonio son algo tan cotidiano que no sirve de nada culparlos de sus errores y pecados. Anderson lo sabía muy bien, por eso su locura; Yumiko lo intuía, por eso huía de sí misma; y ahora ella pelea consigo misma, pero sólo de palabra, pues su voluntad hace mucho ha sido doblegada, aunque no lo acepte, y todo por la franqueza, la candidez y el suave atrevimiento de una mujer, su enemiga natural...

...

Cada vez que se encuentran en la penumbra de ese cuarto de hotel, hay algo que ambas se esfuerzan por grabar de forma indeleble en sus corazones: los detalles, hasta los más ínfimos, que llenan el ambiente después de que la pasión se ha calmado. Lo hacen porque anhelan encontrar un poco de paz en ese caos que se desencadena en su interior incluso con un pequeño roce de piel o una mirada. Retazos inofensivos de sus encuentros y que atesoran celosamente: el ruido que las aspas del ventilador hacen al girar; las gotas de agua cayendo suavemente en la calle; el crujido de sus ropas al ser vestidas de nuevo; la débil luz de las lámparas públicas que alcanza a atravesar la tela de la cortina; la levedad de los pliegues de la sábana que arrastra a un costado de la cama; el casi imperceptible aroma a tabaco de la cajetilla que Heinkel guarda en su chaqueta; la esencia dulzona del detergente en el uniforme de Seras...; la llave de la habitación tirada descuidadamente en la mesita de noche; la alfombra gruesa que cubre el piso; el viejo papel tapiz, pero cuidado, de las paredes; el sutil rechinido del colchón ante cada uno de sus movimientos, antes de levantarse... Sin ponerse de acuerdo, las dos suspiran al mismo tiempo y sonríen al darse cuenta, pero no giran para ver a la otra a la cara. No podrían demostrarse esa ligereza y amabilidad tan fácilmente... aún no.

...

Porque en su mente la misma frase se repite insistentemente como una oración, como una letanía llena de fervor: casi podría amarla...

...

Cuando están completamente vestidas, se dan la vuelta, pero se niegan a levantar la vista para mirar a la otra. Sin embargo, Heinkel no necesita verlo para saber que el rostro de la draculina está ligeramente sonrojado, y Victoria sabe muy bien, aun cuando mantenga sus ojos fijos en el suelo, que la boca de la Iscariote se curva en lo que bien podría ser una sonrisa.

...

 _Podría..._ Es lo que piensa, mientras se detiene en la puerta de la habitación, con el pomo de la puerta sujetado. Seras se ha adelantado y la espera al final del pasillo. _Podría amarla..._ Es todo y ninguna otra palabra más. Cierra la puerta.

...

Porque el "casi" ya no tiene sentido para Seras, no, ahora se trata de "siempre": podría amarla siempre, cada día y cada noche de su no vida; en cada rivalidad "oficial"; en cada "enfrentamiento" amoroso; con cada beso... Hasta la última gota de su sangre y hasta el más pequeño trozo de su carne, que con gusto devoraría, para tenerla eternamente a su lado. Podría amarla siempre y no se arrepentiría jamás.


	2. Tiempo

Hellsing no me pertenece, sino a Kouta Hirano. Este fic, hecho por "diversión", participa en el Reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing.

He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta cosa rara - y desesperante - que escribí, pero ahora desde el punto de vista de Seras, con una pequeña participación de Pip. Por cierto, no veo conflicto entre la relación de Pip y Seras y la de Seras y Heinkel, porque considero que son dos tipos muy distintos de amor. La narración trata de recuerdos (entrecomillados) de la draculina, memorias sin orden que le llegan después de su encuentro con Heinkel (capítulo anterior).

Gracias por leer y perdonen el escaso y pésimo francés de mi Bernadotte.

Una cosa más: para mí, Heinkel es mujer, pero no la misma de Crossfire. Es un cuento muy largo de contar, pero, en resumen, la veo como una mujer a quien le da lo mismo serlo o no. Sólo es Heinkel Wolfe y ya.

* * *

 **Adverbios**

.

 **Tiempo**

Porque el "casi" ya no tiene sentido para Seras, no, ahora se trata de "siempre": podría amarla siempre, cada día y cada noche de su no vida; en cada rivalidad "oficial"; en cada "enfrentamiento" amoroso; con cada beso... Hasta la última gota de su sangre y hasta el más pequeño trozo de su carne, que con gusto devoraría, para tenerla eternamente a su lado. Podría amarla siempre y no se arrepentiría jamás.

...

El primero, calmado e inesperado; el segundo, apasionado; el tercero, dulce... Todos y cada uno de sus besos. Y luego de eso sus caricias, con furia, con aspereza, con pasión e incluso se atrevería a decir que la última, la más reciente, con amor. Podría amarla para siempre.

...

 _"Tu nombre repetido por las calles_

 _Tu boca_  
 _Tu paso que no es nocturno ni de aurora_  
 _Tu voz_  
 _Sólo tu ser creciendo en las esquinas_  
 _Tu tiempo... tus alianzas_  
 _Ahora sentada en espiral_  
 _Después el humo."_

Homero Aridjis

...

Casi amanece cuando vuelve a la mansión, pero aún duermen todos. Al entrar a su habitación en el sótano, siente la presencia de Bernadotte.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?, Mignonette.

\- Eh... Tengo sueño - intenta esquivar el interrogatorio, que no lo es tanto, pues Pip la lee incluso sin palabras.

\- Ton coeur est agité, ma chérie, comme toujours - el hombre dice suavemente y sonríe, mientras apoya su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la draculina. - Tranquilízate o no podrás dormir nada. Recuerda que hoy se presenta la comitiva del Vaticano en la mansión. Debemos estar alertas - vuelve a sonreír al sentir la inquietud de la chica. - Muy agitado... No te preocupes - dice antes de desaparecer y dejar a Seras sola con sus pensamientos.

Si fuera otra, si fuera como antes, las palabras del mercenario la incomodarían, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo y han vivido tantas cosas juntos que agradece las verdades veladas que él le muestra, desde el principio, como aquella primera vez.

"- ¿Qué fue eso? - Bernadotte dijo extrañado.

\- Fue... ¿un beso? - Seras soltó aún más confundida que su compañero.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿por qué te dio un beso? ¿Y por qué lo permitiste?

\- Yo... No sé.

\- Pero no hiciste nada para evitarlo, ma chérie. Pourquoi?

\- No... sé."

¿Cómo hubiera podido hacerlo en ese momento? Cuando se dio cuenta, la Iscariote la tenía contra la pared, sujetada fuertemente del cuello, como si quisiera ahorcarla. No entendió cómo se descuidó tanto para llegar a ese punto y tampoco se percató de la cercanía de su rival hasta que sintió su cálido aliento rozando la piel de su rostro. Entonces ambas tomaron conciencia de la situación y Wolfe rompió el breve espacio entre sus bocas con un beso, uno demasiado tranquilo y agradable para tratarse de ellas, uno solo, en los labios...

Esa fue la primera vez, algunos años atrás. Seras buscó el segundo beso, porque tenía curiosidad, deseo de probar nuevamente los labios de su enemiga, para asegurarse de que lo anterior había sido cierto. Se acercó a ella como si quisiera golpearla y la besó, así sin más. Heinkel se sorprendió sólo un poco, pues respondió rápido y casi obligó a la draculina a abrir los labios para profundizar el contacto. Cuando se separaron, no dijeron nada, ni siquiera se atrevieron a atacar como se supone que correspondería entre dos eternas enemigas que cargan un forzoso odio, ese que sus maestros dejaron involuntariamente sobre sus hombros.

El tercero les supo a gloria, a ambas, porque se tomaron su tiempo para saborearlo, para sentirlo y transmitir esa sensación a cada célula de su cuerpo. Dicen que el tercero es el vencido, y Seras lo entendió en ese momento, porque, después de ese, ya nada fue igual... Porque, después de ese, llegaron muchísimos más, hasta que un día los besos se convirtieron en caricias inseguras, pero intensas y ambas mujeres aceptaron que ya no había marcha atrás, incluso si eso les costaba la vida, la existencia,... el alma, si es que aún la conservaban.

...

"- C'est amour - fue Pip quien le hizo ver la verdad y, aunque fue extraño oírlo de él, sintió como si le quitara un peso de encima.

\- Yo... yo - tartamudeaba en esa ocasión. - Yo... no... - recuerda haber agachado la cabeza, avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes, je t'aime encore - la sombra del mercenario sonrió y apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la chica, como ya se había hecho costumbre.

\- Yo también te amo - Seras susurró sin poder evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, mientras se preguntaba si pasaba lo mismo con esa persona...

\- Lo sé, ¿quién no me amaría? - él dijo para aligerar la tensión que sentía en el corazón de la draculina. - Jajajajaja... Me han dado ganas de fumar un puro, es un buen momento. Jajajaja...

\- ¿Fumar? Siempre es buen momento para ti - respondió molesta. - ¿Sabes? No es agradable el aroma del cigarro.

\- Oh... Ma chérie, pero tu ropa está impregnada del olor a tabaco y no es precisamente porque yo fume. Jajajaja... "

Ella no respondió en esa ocasión, sino que se alejó, para que Bernadotte no se burlara más de su bochorno.

Era cierto que en esos días su ropa comenzó a oler a tabaco, porque en esos días la confianza entre ambas iba en aumento, tanto que se atrevían a estar una junto a la otra tranquilamente sin hacer nada más que observarse y tocarse, en un inconsciente juego de exploración; sin embargo, Heinkel siempre aprovechaba para fumar. Seras sospechaba que lo hacía para molestarla, pues alguna vez se le había salido decirle lo fastidioso que era el aroma a cigarro - a pesar de los años, no podía acostumbrarse a esa manía de Pip.

Para cualquiera, esa situación hubiera parecido bastante extraña: dos personas que luchaban por vencerse, compartiendo momentos de tranquilidad alternados con esos en que el erotismo, y acaso algo más, poco a poco se abría paso entre una incómoda timidez y un férreo orgullo.

Como esa vez, y muchas otras, en que Seras se atrevió a meter su mano entre la ropa de Heinkel y rozó su piel, mientras una sensación abrasadora la invadía, empezando por ese punto en que ambos cuerpos se conectaban. Era como si el calor de la vida volviera a recorrer sus venas y una fuerza descomunal, mucho más grande que la que poseía, surgiera en sus músculos y la incitara a estrechar a su rival para fundirse con ella... En esa ocasión, Seras se dio cuenta de que ya no podría, ni querría, abstenerse de esa piel y de esa calidez.

Pero ¿cuándo fue que esos roces dieron paso a más? Quizá se debió a la creciente vehemencia con que se fueron dando. Quizá debía ser así y ellas debían llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias... No lo sabe con exactitud, por eso se pregunta cuáles son las últimas consecuencias, porque le parece que el sexo no debe ser... ¿El amor? Si es así, para ella ya no hay remedio alguno más que seguir, hasta cualquiera que sea el final. Porque podría amarla para siempre...

...

La primera vez que lo hicieron fue un tanto bochornoso, pues ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien como proceder, porque no fue fácil, a pesar de las experiencias anteriores, pasar de las hostilidades a las relaciones sexuales. Pero lograron sobrevivir y, lo más importante, disfrutarlo. Seras cree que fue más penoso para ella que para Wolfe, pues no tuvo que soportar las insistentes e indecentes preguntas de Bernadotte, quien, cuando eso sucedió, afortunadamente desapareció. Victoria quiso creer que el mercenario lo hizo por caballerosidad, pero esa idea se esfumó cuando él regresó y la acosó con cuestiones de todo tipo acerca de lo que había pasado.

"- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo?

\- ¿Qué? - la draculina respondió con un furioso sonrojo cubriendo su rostro.

\- Allons, no seas tímida. Cuéntame todos los sucios detalles entre tú y la Iscariot...

\- ¡Bernadotte! - casi gritó indignada y molesta, pero con eso sólo provocó una sonrisa descarada en el mercenario.

\- Oh... Votre première fois... ¿Todo bien? Quizá no debí desaparecer, ya sabes, para asegurarme de que todo saliera bien.

\- ¡Bernadotte!"

Pero eso no impidió que, al terminar ese día, Pip se metiera en sus sueños, intentando encontrar resquicios, recuerdos obscenos de su encuentro con la otra mujer. - Porque es una mujer, ¿verdad? - había que asegurarse... Sin embargo, la pregunta del Ganso Salvaje la despertó. Después de eso, Seras se cerró a cualquier conversación con el mercenario, en forma de castigo y también para darse un tiempo para entender todo lo que sentía; pero Bernadotte no soportó mucho y un día, casi una semana después de lo ocurrido, la encaró.

"- ¿Por qué sigues con ese juego?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No tienes que mostrarte fuerte ante todo - la abrazó y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Seras. - ¿Por qué sigues con ese juego? No estás sola, ma chérie, nunca lo estarás, aun si yo no estoy a tu lado - ella se separó un poco y lo vio con atención. - No quiero saber los "sucios detalles" - él aclaró al notar un deje de duda en ella, que amenazaba con convertirse en enfado. - Sólo saca eso que te preocupa, es todo.

\- Yo... - había sido descubierta, como siempre. ¿Acaso era tan legible? - Creo que tenía miedo... Ese día, ese momento... Tenía miedo...

\- Bueno, creo que es normal, tomando en cuenta con quien estuviste - él bromeó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

\- No, ella... ella no... Fue extraño, fue... Bernadotte, ¿así se siente? - juntó ambas manos y las colocó en su pecho - ...como si mi corazón volviera a latir y, a la vez, dejara de hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Eso... ¿Así se siente? Yo... tenía miedo, pero también quería hacerlo. No sé si era yo por completo o sólo era mi cuerpo el que actuaba, pero, cuando me di cuenta... Todo parecía una mentira... Porque fue... ¿cálido? y... y... se sintió bien... - había empuñado sus manos, pero aún las mantenía en el mismo lugar. - No debería ser así, ¿o sí? - en ese punto, un rubor intenso cubría su semblante.

\- De hecho, debería sentirse así - y fue ahí que él se sonrojó. ¿Cómo habían llegado a tener ese tipo de charla? Es decir, se sentía como un padre primerizo teniendo LA charla sobre las aves, las flores y las abejas con su hija adolescente, y la expresión inocente y dubitativa de Seras empeoraba la situación... Merde! ¡Él y su estúpida curiosidad!

\- Pero... - aún vacilaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te incomoda? - soltó apenas. ¿Era un hombre o un guiñapo? Era cierto que nunca se hubiera imaginado estar en una situación como esa, pero... ¡Demonios! Se trataba de su Mignonette, así que debía ayudarla... o morir, metafóricamente, en el intento (ahora comprendía a su abuelo cuando tuvo esa conversación con él, pero, si recordaba bien, el viejo no se había inmutado ni un poco, en cambio, él se sentía tan ridículo e inútil).

\- Siempre tuve miedo y recelo de... tener algún tipo... de acercamiento... ya sabes, algo... con alguien... - empezó con seguridad, que fue perdiendo poco a poco, conforme avanzaba. - ¡Tú fuiste quien me dio mi primer beso!

\- Sí... - respondió con una sonrisa boba, que provocó un golpe de la draculina. - D'accord, je comprends - aun siendo una simple sombra, los golpes todavía dolían. - Eh bien, je ne comprends pas, ¿qué hay de los arrumacos que tuvieron antes?

\- No los llames así... Además... además... eso... eso... Espera, ¿cómo sabes de eso? ¿Estabas ahí... - de nuevo el rojo subía por su rostro, pero la causa era muy distinta. - ¡¿Nos espías?!"

\- Nooo... - y justo en ese momento deseó, otra vez, no haber iniciado esa conversación. Bien decían que la curiosidad mató al gato y, aunque él ya estaba muerto..."

Sonríe al evocar y agradece que él haya estado a su lado, incluso en los momentos vergonzosos. Ya se siente más tranquila, pero todavía piensa en la reunión con los del Vaticano. Y no es que eso sea problemático, nunca lo es, sino... Estar en la misma habitación con ella la pone en alerta, pero una muy distinta a la que correspondería en una situación como esa, en que dos facciones rivales se reúnen. Pues le dan tantas ganas de tomarla o dejarse tomar y está muy segura de que la Iscariote siente lo mismo, porque puede ver en su mirada furiosa cuánto se contiene por no sujetarla entre sus brazos. Si pudieran, y pueden, se matarían al verse... pero sería una muerte placentera.

Sonríe de nuevo, porque se siente tonta, pero feliz, y no le importa el problema en que se esté metiendo por seguir con eso, con ella... Definitivamente es una tonta, una tonta enamorada...

...

"- ¿Segura? - la pregunta salió, amable, de la boca de Wolfe. ¿Amable? Sí y cautelosa, como si se preocupara por ella y no quisiera lastimarla.

\- Sí - ella respondió, tratando de controlar su agitación y ese latido que le pareció sentir, al oír a la Iscariote. Y luego, la afirmación de ese amor violento y de todo lo demás."

...

¿Cuándo descubrió que la amaba? ¿Con el primer beso? ¿Con el segundo? ¿Con los que siguieron? Quizá fue cuando Wolfe acarició su rostro por primera vez, o cuando pasó los brazos por su espalda y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, como si descansara de un largo camino y Seras fuera la quietud que necesitara. Tal vez fue hace unas horas, cuando Heinkel le permitió tomar algo más que su cuerpo... ¿Cuándo surgió el sentimiento? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte? ¿Cuándo se volvió indispensable? Intenta pensar y recordar, pero todo se confunde en el tiempo y en la razón, pues le parece que siempre ha sido así, desde el primer momento, desde la primera mirada. Porque ya no le interesa cuándo haya sido el inicio, no le interesa cuándo sea el final, si puede compartir esa vida no vida tan larga, tan solitaria, con ella. Y, no obstante, a veces una duda, muy débil, se presenta: ¿el sentimiento es mutuo? Y si no lo es, ¿algún día lo será? Pero, si es sincera, eso no le preocupa tanto como debería, ni siquiera está segura si debería preocuparle. Es como si una voz le susurrara a su corazón palabras silenciosas, amantes, palabras que tranquilizan y fortalecen... Y ella no sabe si reír o llorar por la ironía, pues esa voz se parece tanto a la de cierta asesina al servicio de Dios.

...

¿Cuánto dura la eternidad? Espera que sea mucho tiempo, para amar siempre a su enemiga y _morir_ entre sus manos, una y otra vez...

* * *

Ton coeur est agité, ma chérie, comme toujours: Tu corazón está agitado, querida, como siempre.

C'est amour: Es amor.

Je t'aime encore: Todavía te amo.

Allons: Vamos.

Votre première fois: Su primera vez.

D'accord, je comprends: De acuerdo, entiendo.

Eh bien, je ne comprends pas: Bueno, no entiendo.


	3. Modo

Hellsing no me pertenece, sino a Kouta Hirano.

Por fin, el último capítulo de este fic que, además de lo ya dicho, es pretencioso. Ahora narro la noche que compartieron Seras y Heinkel. Y ya. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Gracias por soportar leer esto.

Y le cambio la clasificación, por si las moscas de la censura o de lo que sea andan por aquí (como sea, no es explícito).

* * *

 **Adverbios**

 **.**

 **Modo**

...y le da un beso suave, tan suave y dulce que ese calor, bien conocido y aborrecido por la Iscariote, surge otra vez en su pecho y le provoca responder esa caricia. Pero ella no es delicada, no puede permitírselo, por eso vuelve a tomar a Seras entre sus brazos, para estrecharla fuerte, como si nunca quisiera alejarse de ella, mientras los besos se hacen más y más intensos y el contacto de sus cuerpos incrementa... Es como si pudieran decirse todo y nada con ese acercamiento y cualquier barrera desapareciera, al punto de que ni siquiera su "enemistad" fuera necesaria.

Heinkel recorre pesadamente el cuerpo de la draculina, delineando sus formas, cada una de sus curvas; en tanto Seras invade su boca y la reconoce como en tantas otras ocasiones: curiosa, hambrienta, como las primeras veces... Porque siempre es como una primera vez, y no, para ambas. Y los dedos de la Iscariote ya han llegado hasta la blusa de la inglesa y se entretienen soltando uno a uno los botones de su ropa, lo hace lento, aunque el deseo y la impaciencia la consuman; y, en medio de los besos, la Hellsing no puede evitar suspirar con anhelo, por lo que también levanta sus manos y las mete entre las prendas de la otra mujer, para tentar su piel... Baja hasta los pantalones de la asesina y los desabrocha; su mano se desliza, intrusa, y siente el calor que emana de ese cuerpo vivo y que se remueve imperceptiblemente ante cada uno de sus toques.

Se alejan un poco, para que una pueda dejar caer la blusa y la otra se deshaga de su saco y, sobre todo, para que las dos se repongan de los estremecimientos que esos roces, apenas superficiales, les han provocado. Wolfe la toma de la cintura y la acerca otra vez, pero ahora no se unen en un contacto húmedo, porque, en lugar de eso, ella pasa sus labios por el cuello, los hombros, el pecho de Seras, mientras busca el broche del sostén de la rubia. Sus senos son liberados y ella tiembla cuando Heinkel la presiona más contra sí y palpa su espalda desnuda.

\- Quítatela - pero Victoria susurra en el oído de la otra, al mismo tiempo que jala hacia arriba su camisa, porque también quiere sentirla. - Quítatela... - vuelve a decir antes de besarla nuevamente y perderse con el sabor de su boca, porque podría hacer eso _siempre_... Heinkel rompe el vínculo, muy a pesar de ambas, para desabotonar su ropa y quitarse el alzacuellos; Seras le ayuda, mientras se encaminan con pasos lentos hacia la cama, sin dejar de verse en ningún momento. Se recuestan sin deshacer las sábanas y continúan sus caricias, a pesar de sentir que su piel arde, casi literalmente, al tocarse.

Pero entonces eso que las contiene se rompe y la pasión se manifiesta con más intensidad. Wolfe explora el torso de su amante, besando, saboreando cada centímetro de piel, una piel fría que parece derretirse con el calor de sus labios y la fricción de sus manos, en tanto su dueña gime bajito y se agita cuando ella llega hasta uno de sus senos y rodea su pezón para lamerlo con calma, realizando círculos con la lengua y dándole chupetones breves, porque su ansiedad se ha aplacado una vez que tiene a la draculina a su completa merced. Seras empuña con fuerza sus manos y gime de nuevo, arquea su espalda cuando siente un suave mordisco en sus costillas y una mano abriéndose paso entre sus piernas. Eso es injusto, porque ella también desea tocar y probar el cuerpo que está sobre el suyo, pero Heinkel ejerce el control y ella no puede oponer resistencia, aturdida por el placer. Eso es injusto... mas no le importa mucho si puede sentir a la Iscariote, que se funde con ella en un abrazo ávido.

Wolfe se incorpora un poco, sólo lo suficiente para abrir la cremallera de la falda de Seras y retirar la prenda, en tanto acaricia las torneadas piernas de la otra mujer, mas se detiene cuando ella habla. - Eres injusta... - le reclama con una voz cargada de deseo, pero Heinkel la acalla y bebe de sus labios ese veneno que la embriaga y le hace perder la cordura. - Somos injustas - la Iscariote le responde, y quiere decir más, decirle que enloquece cada vez que la toca, que le parece llegar al cielo y caer al infierno, todo al mismo tiempo, cuando está con ella, y que la odia por eso, pero... Pero guarda silencio, decidida a cobrarle ese "odio" de otra manera, y si eso no fuera suficiente, si hubiera que hacer algo más... _Casi_ podría amarla.

Anda a besos por el torso de Victoria y llega hasta su vientre. Sus manos se ocupan en deslizar hacia abajo las medias de la draculina, de manera lenta, casi tortuosa; Seras dobla las piernas para ayudar a quitarlas pronto, porque le parece que las manos de Heinkel son como brasas que consumen su piel, y ella no sabe si pueda soportarlo más - siempre lo hace y siempre lo hará -. La del Vaticano para su labor y la mira sólo para asegurarse del estado en que se encuentra su enemiga: agitada, con el rostro acalorado y una mirada que le suplica seguir rápido... Sin embargo, no cumple esos deseos, porque desea ser cruel, por eso continúa los roces, pero con toda la indolencia de la que es capaz; así, vuelve a atacar a Seras, ahora en las piernas, y sus manos vienen y van a lo largo de estas. Se ubica entre sus muslos y besa y muerde su piel, tan sensible; en tanto ella deja escapar un suspiro al sentir la boca de Heinkel acercarse a su intimidad.

\- No... - la inglesa murmura cuando Wolfe frota por encima de sus bragas. - ¿Qué? - la otra se levanta un poco y la observa detenidamente, con una expresión presuntuosa en su rostro. - No - Seras repite. - ¿No? - la Iscariote pregunta sin alejar esa sonrisa de superioridad, mientras sube para alcanzar a la Hellsing y besarla apasionadamente. Merde! Merde! Merde! Por un momento, a Seras le parece que se le ha pegado el mal vocabulario de Pip, pero el pensamiento se esfuma pronto, pues no puede mantener ninguno, no cuando la lengua de su rival se mueve de manera tan deliciosa en su boca y sus salivas se mezclan... y ya no sabe nada, solamente que Heinkel puede hacer con ella lo que le plazca. Cuando se separan, ambas jadean, como si hubieran consumido todas sus fuerzas en ese beso.

\- ¿No? - la del Vaticano cuestiona de nuevo, pero ahora su tono es calmado, casi afectuoso, y Victoria le susurra con dulzura en los labios. - Sí...

\- ¿Segura? - la pregunta sale, amable, de Wolfe. ¿Amable? Sí y cautelosa, como si se preocupara por ella y no quisiera lastimarla.

\- Sí - ella responde, tratando de controlar su turbación y ese latido que le pareció sentir entre sus costillas, al oír a la Iscariote. Y luego de eso, la afirmación de ese amor y esa pasión violenta...

...

¿Cómo pasó todo eso? No es el tiempo, no es la cantidad, sino el modo en que todo comenzó. ¿Cómo fue? Pero quizá también sea la causa. ¿Por qué fue? Y, después de todo, tal vez sea el tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue? Y la cantidad. ¿Cuán intenso es?

Es todo: un cúmulo de preguntas y una escasez de respuestas, y la voz de Seras que la llama, una y otra vez, entre gemidos entrecortados. Es eso y lo débil que se vuelve no sólo al tocarla, sino también al pensar en ella. Es por eso y por la bondad de la mirada de Victoria, sin importar qué. Es desde la primera vez que la tuvo cerca, y puede que haya sido desde antes. Y es mucho más, tanto que nubla su entendimiento y confunde su corazón, ese que casi se sale de su pecho al oír su nombre en boca de su amante... Su amante... Ella también quiere nombrarla, pero no desea abandonar su ocupación ahora, no cuando está a punto de lograr un orgasmo más en su rival.

\- Heink... - la escucha y sabe que no continuará más allá de eso, pues de nuevo curva su espalda, dominada por ese éxtasis - ¿divino? - que se regalan mutuamente, pero que sólo Seras recibe en ese instante. - Dios mío... - oye que ella susurra al dejarse caer e intentar relajarse. - Dame un respiro - la inglesa casi suplica, pero vuelve a sentir la boca y los dedos de Wolfe entre sus piernas, porque no le dará tregua, al parecer no quiere hacerlo.

Es eso, la inclemencia de su cuerpo, al someterla, que Seras acepta a pesar de todo y la docilidad en que sume su propio espíritu cuando están juntas. Es la Hellsing y es ella, son ambas... Heinkel lo entiende en ese preciso momento.

...

No saben cuántas horas han trascurrido desde que llegaron a ese cuarto de hotel, pero están agotadas. Victoria se encuentra con más de medio cuerpo sobre el de Heinkel y sus piernas se entrelazan con las de ella; las dos están completamente desnudas y las sábanas ahora cuelgan, revueltas, de una orilla del colchón.

\- ¿Te molesta mi peso? - pregunta en voz baja. - Puedo quitarm...

\- No, está bien - la Iscariote dice, mientras cierra sus ojos y descansa una de sus manos en la espalda de Seras.

\- Mmmm... - murmura.

Muy lejos, unos truenos apenas hacen ruido en el cielo nocturno; cerca, el ventilador emite un zumbido sordo y, mucho más cerca, el corazón de Heinkel late y se mueve, tan vivo que a Seras se le antoja poder acunarlo en su propio pecho. Pum, una. Pum, pum, dos. Pum, pum, pum... tres e incontables veces más; Seras aguza su oído para atrapar, y guardar en su memoria, todas y cada una de las palpitaciones de esa campanilla que repica dentro de Wolfe. Cambia de posición y se recuesta en la cama, de lado, con un brazo flexionado para alcanzar a ver a su querida adversaria. Estira la otra mano y la coloca en el pecho de ella, buscando algo...

Heinkel no abre los ojos, ni se mueve por la curiosidad de saber qué pretende Seras, quien termina la búsqueda en su cuello. - ¿Lo hallaste? - la del Vaticano cuestiona sin pensarlo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Los latidos de tu corazón - la vista de Seras se fija en ese punto que sus dedos tocan y en el movimiento acompasado del tórax de la otra, al inhalar y exhalar.

Entonces el tiempo parece congelarse, pues todo se queda quieto, silencioso, y ambas mujeres se concentran en una sola idea y en una sola emoción. Heinkel pasa saliva. ¿Realmente está dispuesta a permitirlo? Porque si lo hace... Si lo hace, eso significará que ya nunca habrá marcha atrás - ¿en verdad quiere volver atrás? - y que su entrega será completa. Respira profundo y siente la mirada intensa de Seras, que espera sin esperar a que algo suceda.

\- Hazlo - es lo único que dice.

\- ¿Qué? - ahora es la draculina la que pasa saliva, confundida. Heinkel abre los ojos y la atrae hacia sí, colocando una mano en su mejilla, para poder besarla.

\- Hazlo - susurra en sus labios, tal como hace poco lo hizo Victoria, que afirma con la cabeza cuando entiende todo.

¿Y qué si se hunde más en las profundidades del infierno? Es lo que piensa Heinkel al sentir que Seras le clava los colmillos en la base del cuello, muy cerca de su clavícula izquierda, y dar un leve respingo por el dolor. En ese momento no le interesa nada más, porque _podría amarla_...

Y Seras, ella no cabe en sí de gozo, porque ese gesto, eso, eso es... Recuerda haber escuchado que la sangre es la moneda del alma, ¿o no?; entonces quien la ofrece también da una parte de sí, como Integra, que hace años le dio un poco de fuerza para seguir peleando, o Bernadotte que le entregó su vida para continuar viviendo. Ahora ella le permite beber de su sangre, ella, Heinkel Wolfe, asesina de la Sección XIII Iscariote; ella, con quien ha peleado muchas veces; ella, quien le ha robado tantos dulces y demandantes besos; ella, que ahora le da un poco de su existencia y de su alma. Y, por unos segundos, esos que tarda en beber sangre de la asesina del Vaticano, cree padecer nuevamente los signos de la vida: el pulso, la respiración, el calor... que su amante le obsequia.

...

Cuando se han saciado de sus desnudeces, cuando ya han saboreado todo lo que el cuerpo de cada una puede dar a la otra, se dan cuenta, una vez más, de que esa no será la última ocasión en que estén juntas.

\- Eres muy débil para ser un monstruo - Heinkel susurra.

\- Tú también - Seras responde al tiempo que voltea a verla, pero ella no se molesta, porque es la verdad.

Y el "casi" pierde sentido y el "siempre" se vuelve vital, pero, más allá de todo eso, está la forma en que se aman sin decirlo y sin notarlo. Porque lo suyo es muerte y vida, entendimiento e incomprensión, odio y amor, que únicamente pueden demostrar a través de la acción y la omisión.

...

 _"Si empezara a decirlo con fantasmas_  
 _de palabras y engaños, al azar,_  
 _llegaría, temblando de sorpresa,_  
 _a inventar la verdad:_  
 _¡Cuando fingí quererte, no sabía_  
 _que te quería ya!"_

Xavier Villaurrutia


End file.
